In Blue's Shadow
by AyeeeeItzPariss
Summary: Every Diamond has a Tourmaline. An important adviser and companion for the Diamonds. Blue Diamond and Blue Tourmaline are close, but are given complications as life goes on. Her kindergarten produces useless beasts and Pink Diamond rises and falls. Follow the tale of Blue Tourmaline as she does everything she can to assist her Diamond in need. Rated M for future violence.
1. Emotions

**A/N: This is my very first story, I'm very passionate with my creativity and I truly do have so many ideas for this story and hopefully more to come! So please do review, give me some constructive criticism, I would absolutely love to grow as a writer to entertain a potential audience! So, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Here… On this vast planet lived beings that owned the goal of spreading their empire all throughout the universe that they knew. They used the natural resources of every planet to grow their civilization from the ground up. Those resources grew the population that did everything to please their rulers.

The Great Diamond Authority.

The Great Diamond Authority ruled with their superior forms and power, they claimed planets and threw the organic life that once lived there to extinction so that they could grow their colonies, and thrive from the success that came from every bit of their hard work and dedication.

This powerful society was filled with creatures considered "Gems." Gems' forms are made of light with mass that is projected from, as one would correctly guess, from their gem. Gems are created from a magical substance that is infused with naturally created rocks, they are polished, cut, then sent into the ground to suck the planet dry of its organic life to obtain a powerful energy that lets the gem live. Gems are programmed with all the knowledge they need to honor the Diamonds as their rulers, and carry out the tasks they were grown to do.

One of these gem types, is Tourmaline. Tourmalines were one of the first gems ever made, and only four have ever existed. Each one made for their respective Diamond. These few gems were made to advise and keep the Diamonds focused. These were the only other types of gems the Diamond's had respect for. The Diamonds were fond of their companions that went with them everywhere and stood as highly respected beings. Their gems where shaped like stars with only four arms and the color corresponded with their court. These gems were extremely powerful, and radiated pride that gems respected and followed. These gems are given tasks to follow through with, and never disappoint.

 **Chapter 1**

It was so quiet. The ride to Blue Diamond's ship was always quiet. There was never anything to speak of. Blue Diamond always wore her hood, Blue Pearl always stood off to the left side awkwardly. While Blue Tourmaline sat at her pedestal on Blue's right. Tapping away at a few monitors, doing one of her many tasks. They rose into the sky with a gentle ascent from a planet that glows with light as smaller gems scurry below, trying their best to please their Diamond. It was a simple visit to check on Blue Diamond's 7th colony. Make sure everything was in working order, check on progression of new gems in the kindergarten, speak with a few of the Elite gems that took residence there for any strange sightings. Blue Tourmaline heard the fingers of Blue Diamond's very large ship close around the Palanquin, and with a flash of light they were walking through one of the many corridors to Blue's personal quarters so that she could decompress.

Blue Tourmaline was a tall, slender gem. She had long flowing hair that cascaded down her back and almost represented a quartz' mane. Although much neater. She had deep midnight blue skin and icy blue iris' with pupils the shape of her gem. No one could see them due to the bangs that hung over her eyes like Blue Pearl's. She wore deep grey leggings that went down to a capris length. Along with a light blue long sleeved shirt that remained skin tight until her wrists, to where the soft fabric extended and flowed. Along with long ribbons that were knotted neatly and danced with the slightest flick of her wrist. Her shoes were white heeled boots with no laces or buckles the went up to where her capris seemed to end.

Pearl hurried to open the door for her Diamond. Tourmaline stepped aside as her Diamond walked in. She waited to see if she had approval to follow her into her most private sanctums as she had many times before.

Blue's voice slightly echoes as she utters, "Pearl. Close the door."

Blue Tourmaline didn't react. She wasn't allowed to display she was disappointed at the Diamond's shunning. She projected a holo-monitor and began typing as she walked away from her Diamond's quarters to her own. Her room was simple. A chair to work in, a few screens on the walls to display readings, and a bed for when she finished all her work, which was unfortunately rare. She read a few articles that were sent to her about occurrences in the past decade, when suddenly, her screen illuminated. Revealing an attempt to contact her from colony 15. She answered it.

"Yes?" Her tone was monotone. No feeling or emotion present. Her screen showed a group of three peridots. One of which, was Blue Diamond's most trusted.

"Your clarity… I am Peridot Facet-856F Cut-6GH. We are having a problem at the Kindergarten. The gems that are emerging are reacting ridiculous! We can barely hold them off! Can you please come and assist us!?"

Blue Tourmaline had a look of disgust on her face. "Why is it that you three capable gems and all of your extra supplied Jaspers unable to handle 400 newly emerged gems?"

Blue Tourmaline's tone made the peridot stutter and shake in fear at how she didn't even ask correctly and used a panicked tone to one of the most elite gems that ever faced the universe. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, I-Its just- "Blue Tourmaline interrupted impatiently, "Quit your stuttering and tell me why it's so important that you interrupt my work to help a very capable group of trained soldiers?"

Peridot squeaked, "Half of the soldiers have been shattered! These newly emerged Amethysts are going straight for the gem with their blows!" Blue Tourmaline frowned at this unfortunate information. She spoke again, "Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." She stood and ended the call promptly. She left her quarters and called for her own pearl, which was only used when she wasn't with her Diamond. Her pearl summoned Tourmaline's mane ship, which was in the shape of a deep blue hand. Tourmaline sighed as she boarded and was taken to her very own control room. She rarely used the ship, so it was as spotless as it was when it was first built many eons ago.

The ship had a crew that was ready to get her to the destination desired. Happy to finally do something for the gem they were made to serve for. Even if Blue Diamond was their Diamond, they were made for driving Tourmaline's ship. She sighed as she sat in her own throne while her pearl, stood and was reading a few things for Tourmaline.

Her pearl was simple. It had her skin tone and hair color. Her hair was flowy and short. It curtained her face and her eyes barely showed. She wore a basic leotard that was grey and blue. Her gem was on her chest.

They felt the ship land softly on Blue's colony. Tourmaline hoped that her Diamond wouldn't call for her while she dealt with these defective Amethysts. Blue would shatter whoever called her there… It was considered criminal for one in her court to call to her most trusted companion for something like this. Even with how crazy the situation truly was.

Tourmaline stepped outside of the ship. 10 Jaspers and the Peridot that called her there were waiting for the arrival. Pearl stepped in front and spoke in a proud but serious tone, "I present, the grand Blue Tourmaline."

They all saluted and led her to the kindergarten. Gems spoke behind them of Tourmaline's presence without Blue Diamond. It was a very strange sight, Tourmaline was always at Blue's side. Waiting to help her solve a complicated issue in her court, advise her decisions, or comfort her in need. It's common knowledge that they were very close gems. Blue trusted her with all her colonies.

As they walked throughout the complex maze of spires and buildings that recurred throughout the colony, they finally made it to the kindergarten. They could hear clashing and yelling from so far away. _Chaos_ must have ensued with all the noise.

The moment the group of gems had all set foot into the canyon the battle ceased as they all stared at the sight before them. Tourmaline stepped forward in front of every single gem. She raised an eyebrow at the strange amethysts. They appeared normal but the stood on all fours and had their teeth bared like ruthless animals. She'd never seen anything like this before and certainly didn't feel like stopping it herself.

Suddenly, one of the amethysts sprang to life. Running towards the group and seemed to be staring hungrily at the Tourmaline's gem. Before it could get remotely close her gem glowed and she summoned a whip that flared with freezing blue flame. She cracked the whip once. It struck the amethyst in the chest and its' form ceased.

Tourmaline suddenly spoke in her formal tone, that still had character. "Bubble the gem. I want this sent to the prime kindergarten on Colony 1 this instant. It must be examined to see the cause of this. Jaspers, Control these amethysts immediately." That was all she said.

The moment the Tourmaline stepped out the battle continued. Except that Jaspers sent to escort the elite were much more successful in containing them. They were escorted back by only the peridot. The walk was awkward and silent. The moment they got to the ship the peridot quickly said her farewells and she walked away as fast as her limb enhancements could carry her.

 **A/N: Ok so, I really hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short, but I want to see how this goes. If I get positive reviews I will continue and make longer chapters! By the way, I'm not an author that just abandons stories. I will update as frequently as possible.**


	2. Mistakes

**A/N: Sorry it took me much longer than expected to get this chapter out. I seemed to lose a lot of motivation but I'm back to push through.** **Enjoy!**

The entire ship shuddered when Tourmaline groaned in obvious frustration. She had a nasty temper, and hated it when she had to intervene the way she had. It was so _embarrassing_! Unsheathing her weapon at a threat that could've been dealt with from a simple destabilizer. What was she thinking!? Her Diamond would be very cross with her when she returned and the wrath she could ensue on a bad day shook Tourmaline to the very core of her gem.

The ship ride back to Homeworld was agonizing. Tourmaline couldn't sit still. Which was _very_ unusual. If you had eyes you could clearly see she was composed and collected when in public and anywhere around her Diamond. Although, here was a different story entirely. She fidgeted, looking at screens without necessity and never finding a comfortable position.

The moment the ship landed Tourmaline was on her feet and out of the ship before her Pearl even looked up from where she sat. The Jaspers guarding the large door to the Diamond's temple didn't even question Tourmaline's rush and let her inside without hesitation. Knowing her tensed posture and clenched fists were not a good sign.

Tourmaline didn't exactly know where she was going. She thought she was going to see Blue Diamond but the thought of facing her after the kindergarten episode made her feel like her gem would break from the slightest touch.

She pressed on through her fears. Knowing it was inevitable that she would have to face her Diamond sometime, and it might help her chances of avoiding her Diamond's long, stern lecture if she approached her first.

Tourmaline's graceful hand simply glided over the door pad and it opened willingly. To her terror her Diamond was waiting for arrival, judging by the look in her cold, hard eyes. She didn't speak, only gestured her forward with a beckoning hand. You could hear a pin drop in the quiet room before Tourmaline caught her breath and took her steps forward.

Angry and stressing thoughts ran through Tourmaline's head. What had she been thinking? Why so hasty to take out that Amethyst? Why did she feel threatened? Why didn't she order a Jasper in front of her? That seemed wrong to her… but why? Why didn't she take the leadership her Diamond expected her to? Why did she feel so pained to hear what happened to all those Jaspers…?

She quickly pulled herself together. Realizing she was shaking quickly and putting an end to it. She saluted quickly. Trying to say, "My Diamond…" but the words wouldn't come, and she was forced to stay silent.

Blue Diamond finally spoke, in a regal, neutral tone. "Why exactly have I gotten reports of you disrupting the form of an…" She paused. Disgusted by the word that would leave her lips… "Off color Amethyst… in the Kindergarten of my 15th colony?"

Tourmaline squeaked and clamped a hand over her mouth at the undignified gesture… She regained her composure. Although the shakiness in her voice was present. "I felt… Almost threatened… By that Amethyst." Blue was about to cut her off and most likely use a rare insult to describe her behavior, but Tourmaline continued. "It was coming for my gem… It planned to shatter me with its' form alone…"

Blue seemed surprisingly intrigued and almost concerned. She spoke again, "If you felt so threatened, why didn't you use one of Jaspers that were present? There must've been one trying to protect you…" She concluded with a sigh.

Tourmaline knew she would ask this… but wasn't prepared to answer the question that would determine her fate. "I didn't want to risk the life of one of those guards… there had already been 50 that were shattered by that new emerging batch alone!" She began to get infuriated. Her gem glowing faintly. Her emotions have proven to get the best of her at times… Which Blue desperately tried to quiet. These bursts never met the public eye.

Blue looked down, her anger retreated for a quick moment. Making room for the passion in her companion's voice. Although it quickly rose again when she realized what her Tourmaline was defending in the first place

"Enough" Blue spoke with a deathly quiet tone.

This made Tourmaline quiet immediately. The glow of her gem faded with her emotion and she stared up at her Diamond nervously. Her eyes flickered with fear.

"Why do you believe that this behavior is appropriate? It's bad enough that you summoned your weapon in the first place… but defending a measly Jasper!?"

Tourmaline winced at her Diamond's words. How could she possibly feel this way? All gems are important… Aren't they? "Please… I'm sorry you don't feel the same as I do… But why are all other gems not worth anything...? They aren't complete barbarians-"

Ice suddenly covered the floor as Blue stood up. The anger in her eyes would send an Aquamarine into the fetal position. "I will hear NO MORE of this… Passion you feel for these gems. Line up your priorities quick, or you will face the consequences. You aren't invulnerable to being shattered. Don't give me _any_ more excuses to call you a defect. Now let's go. I better not hear a peep from you." With that she walked out of her quarters, both gems following behind.

Tears were becoming harder and harder to hold back as she tried to keep up an even pace with Blue. Her hands shook with emotion. Her chest hurt fighting back the heaving sobs she wished she could banish.

Once they made their way to the Throne room a surprise was waiting for them. Yellow Diamond was sitting there. Deep in thought. Her tourmaline standing at her side. It had been a good 265 years since the last time Blue Tourmaline had seen Yellow Tourmaline. They had a decent relationship. Having few arguments.

Yellow Tourmaline looked up from her work, her yellow eyes that could've glowed in the darkness following the form of her Diamond's Sister and the sister of her own. She waved her hand and the screens in front of her dissipated.

Yellow Diamond looked up. Her Diamond shaped irises absorbed the scene in front of her. Her faced showed no emotion, but Blue Tourmaline had been around her Diamond enough to know that facial expressions were nothing to portray the intense emotions that they always felt.

Blue spoke with a firm but polite tone to her sister, "Ah, Yellow, what brings you here? I thought you were on that expedition to find the correct planet for our special project… Has something come up?"

Yellow took a few seconds to respond. Her hands that were gliding over the keys moments before were now folded elegantly into her lap. "Actually, Yes. Although, I was hoping I could get White here, or at least in a call-," Yellow grumbled a little on the word 'call', "-To discuss what has come up. It is very important that we all discuss this."

Blue Diamond pondered this sentiment for a moment. She raised her hand in the slightest, and her simple but elegant throne rose from the ground in a grand expanse of white light. She sat down and beckoned for her Pearl and Tourmaline to come forth. Pearl stood off to the side. Tourmaline sat down in her booth off to the side.

Yellow Tourmaline didn't speak but her practically luminescent yellow eyes locked onto Tourmaline's. Her snow-white hair parted ever-so-slightly to reveal icy blue eyes staring straight back.

Yellow Tourmaline had the same slender body frame that Blue Tourmaline did. She had pale yellow skin and short golden hair swept to the in a neat arrangement on her head. She wore leggings like blue tourmaline that were a deep chocolate brown. A darker yellow shirt that was like Blue Tourmaline's, but with shorter sleeves. She wore black boots as well.

They seemed to have an understanding. They both had the same duties but for two different Diamonds. They were almost the same. Except Yellow Tourmaline had more of humor, and Blue Tourmaline was more sensitive.

Their silent little connection with their eyes was broken when both Diamond's acted in synchronization. They pulled out the two Diamond communication lines that were in the armrest of their thrones. They turned the strange 3-D Diamond shape to where the two white Diamonds were aligned.

After a few seconds the devices glowed and rose into the air. They both projected an image of White Pearl. She had shoulder length shell pink hair. Skin as white as a ghost. A leotard with frilled translucent wrist-cuffs, and knee length stockings that fit into slip-ons.

"White Diamond communication line. How can I assist you?" The White Pearl spoke in a soprano voice that rang through the entire room. She opened her rather bland eyes and only had a moment of speechless shock with a surprised squeak before composing herself.

White Pearl cleared her throat in embarrassment before continuing. "Blue and Yellow Diamond…" She gave the Diamond salute quickly, "I assume you would like to talk to my Diamond yourselves…?" Small beads of sweat collected on the side of her head in sheer anxiety.

Yellow cleared her throat, speaking in her voice that made most gems want to fall to their knees and bow. "White Pearl, we have no time for your incessant babbling, we need to talk to White this moment, it is in your best interests that you oblige."

White Pearl didn't stutter, but that didn't stop her eyes from showing all her fear. "Of course, Yellow Diamond. Let me transfer you to her." With a few clicks on White Pearls side that image shifted to that of White Diamond herself.

Her regality was matched by no other gem Blue Tourmaline had ever seen. Other than her own Diamond of course. She had a pride and confidence that radiated off her in a strong, powerful aura. Her eyes might as well have been piercing daggers when she looked directly at you.

White Diamond sighed. A sigh of boredom, exasperation, annoyance, Blue Tourmaline couldn't tell. Maybe it was a combination of all three.

Her voice rang through the hall even more than her Pearl's did. "This better be important you two. I have so much work to do, I don't have time to be bothered by minor issues."

Yellow Diamond cleared her throat in obvious annoyance at her sister's degrading tone. "Actually, this is an extremely important matter White. One that concerns you as much as it concerns us." Yellow Diamond spoke proudly, unafraid of her sister's possible retaliation.

White Diamond's expression shifted into what was now obviously annoyance. "I just said I had very little time to chat. I don't have the time to wait through your natural theatrical suspense. Tell me what you need to tell me!" Her voice was full of agitation and her voice level was rising gradually.

Yellow shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that I've found the perfect spot for our newest addition to grow and flourish."

 **A/N: Few! Okay, so, this took me approximately 4 months to write… I don't know why but I found it so difficult to concentrate and I kept putting it off. I hope this update satisfies you until I can get the next update out. Constructive criticism is vital to new writers like me!**


	3. The New Assignment

**A/N: Hello all of you! So, I have a good picture of how this is going to happen. I know things have started off slow but look forward to that action I promised soon. Enjoy!**

White Diamond was silent. Staring at Yellow Diamond in shock. When she regained her composure, she looked like she was calculating something. "So, you've completed your search… I didn't think you would so soon…" White Diamond's expression shifted to speculation and possibly suspicion.

Blue Tourmaline didn't understand why White Diamond wouldn't trust Yellow, almost as if she didn't put enough effort into the search that she was assigned. Very few knew about it, only the most elite gems that could provide use for the search were informed.

Yellow didn't seem offended, possibly amused. "Well, this particular planet is thriving with organic life. Ready to produce what we have been working towards the past millennia!"

White didn't seem to be pulled in by Yellow's enthusiasm. Although, she looked slightly more alert. "Well Yellow, if you're so confident about your discovery why don't you show me this planet that is abundant in organic life…" Her tone was agitated now. She did clearly state she didn't have much time.

Yellow sighed, upset that White didn't even look remotely excited. "Fine." Yellow waved her hand and her Tourmaline understood. Yellow Tourmaline's head perked up. She summoned a screen, tapped a few things into it, and an image appeared in front of them all.

The image showed a sphere that was a vast expanse of browns, blues, and greens. Organic life indeed.

Yellow smiled proudly. "I had my squadron examine every bit of the terrain. There is plenty of life there to be used to our advantage. We might even have some to spare. There is also plenty of natural resources we can use for further use in expanding our technological expanse of knowledge!"

White Diamond examined the image. Looking at every miniscule detail to get a full understanding of it. "It does look quite… Lively. You have, much to my surprise of saying, outdone yourself Yellow. You and Blue shall take responsibility for planting her there and monitoring her growth and the conditions of the environment. I will check in on your progress in due time."

With that White Diamond cut the connection to the call. The Throne room remained silent.

Blue spoke next, not looking to her companion to give her the next set of orders. "Tourmaline. Please contact my Kindergarten in my 1st colony and schedule a meeting with the Peridot in charge of gem growth." Her voice was stern, a tone she rarely used with Blue Tourmaline. It let her know that her Diamond was still upset with her.

Blue Tourmaline looked up at her Diamond in response. "Yes, My Diamond." Her voice was emotionless. Best not aggravate her Diamond anymore than she already had.

Blue Diamond spoke again. This time to Yellow Diamond. "Would you like to do the same? I assume White is ahead of us and has her Peridot ready to meet here to begin planning."

Yellow nodded and her Tourmaline got the hint. Yellow Tourmaline made a note on a new screen and dismissed all of them.

Blue and Yellow Tourmaline stood to leave in unison. They both stepped away from their respective podiums and walked out of the throne room together. They walked side by side in the large hall.

Blue Tourmaline had already brought up a screen and started tapping away. Planning out her duties. She didn't want to strike up conversation, but Yellow Tourmaline had other ideas.

Yellow Tourmaline's head snapped up. She spoke frantically and quickly. "What happened? I know something happened! You're acting even more quiet than usual!"

Blue Tourmaline flinched away from her colleague's obvious enthusiasm, even though she answered. "There was a malfunction at my Diamond's 15th colony. One of her Kindergartens produced 400 mindless Amethysts. One threatened to shatter me. Instead of calling forward a soldier, I summoned my weapon and got rid of it myself." Her voice began to shake from its emotionless façade.

Yellow Tourmaline was silent for a long moment. Then whistled. "That sure is something… I don't suppose she forgave you…?"

Blue Tourmaline sighed. "I just need to be good for a few millennia… I hope she'll trust me again…"

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk.

Blue Tourmaline parted ways with her colleague at the end of the hall. She pondered where she should do her work. Either in her personal quarters, or in her Diamond's quarters. She doubted her Diamond would appreciate her taking up space, so she went to her own headquarters and sat at her desk.

She took a few moments to compose herself. Mapping out was she was going to say. She brought up a couple of monitors. Tapping out some codes and instructions, a couple of her other tasks, trying to stall. Knowing it was no use.

She tapped a few things, pulling up a list of contacts from the first colony. She immediately found the main Kindergarten and called the "Executive" line.

It rang a few times until image of a Pearl popped up. She was bland. Green tinged skin, darker green hair that was straight and short. A leotard with a small skirt. The only thing that wasn't bland was her voice.

Her voice was a cheery soprano that rang with enthusiasm that couldn't be faked. "Hello! I'm glad you took the time to call the Kindergarten here in Facet 1 of Blue Diamond's main colony! How can I help you today!?"

Blue Tourmaline cleared her throat. "No time for pleasantries. I must speak to the head of your growth department immediately. I have no time for waiting."

The Pearl almost visibly deflated. Her cheery attitude turning serious. She knew how to act. "Of Course." She gave the Diamond Salute and muttered a few things into a microphone on her desk.

After a few moments the image flickered to reveal a clean-cut Peridot. She had taller limb-enhancers and her uniform suggested she was of a higher position. Her gem was on her chest. She wasn't paying attention to the call, she was looking at her own personal monitor. Blue Tourmaline supposed the Peridot wasn't giving any warning that she was going to be put into a call.

After a few moments Blue Tourmaline grew impatient and cleared her throat.

The Peridot looked up and stumbled back a few steps. Her monitor disappeared as she leaped backwards in surprise. "Uh- I-…" She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Blue Tourmaline… Uhm… Hello. W-What do you need?"

Blue Tourmaline was almost amused by the Peridot. Almost. "My Diamond and I have an extremely important matter to discuss with you. The project we are working on requires your attention. We will meet tomorrow on Homeworld's personal Kindergarten."

Homeworld's personal Kindergarten was an extremely important place. That Kindergarten didn't grow guards and foot soldiers. Elites _personally_ requested by Diamond's were grown there. Peridot could only nod. This wasn't the first time. Another Elite to grow wasn't anything too pressing.

Peridot tapped a few things into her screen. "Of Course. I wish you a productive day." Peridot reached to end the call, but Blue Tourmaline rose her hand. Peridot immediately froze and returned to her original position.

Blue Tourmaline sat up. Folding her hands. "I would contact Yellow Diamond's Head Peridot, in her 1st colony. You will be working with her for this project, best have a productive relationship. This project will take quite a while."

That is what confused Peridot. Take a while…? Elites took maybe a decade or so to grow. Sure, it could be tedious to tend to them, but that was just work. Also, she didn't know why she would need the help of another advanced Peridot.

Peridot felt to voice her concerns. "Excuse me, but what project are we exactly working on?"

Blue Tourmaline didn't show any emotion, but on the inside, she smirked. "You'll figure that out tomorrow. I suggest you contact your future partner before then."

With that the call flickered away and Tourmaline stood to go find her Diamond.

Blue Diamond's Peridot was absolutely astounded.

After convening with her new colleague and pulling all her best materials together, she and all the other gems assigned came together at Homeworld's own Kindergarten.

The gems were mainly an array of Peridots along with the two tourmalines. The Diamonds themselves were not present, but the tourmalines took charge quite nicely.

It was a slow meeting. Mainly talking about locations and statistics for growth. Around the end, one of the Peridots had the guts to ask a question after the Tourmaline's thorough explanation of the vigorous growing process. The only thing they DIDN'T explain was _what_ they were growing.

Blue Tourmaline looked up at the Peridot from her monitor. Her bangs parted ever so slightly to reveal her icy blue irises that could pierce any gem to the floor.

She thought for a moment then spoke, standing up straight. "I suppose we didn't elaborate on that part, did we?"

Yellow Tourmaline shook her head slightly in response. "I suppose we didn't."

Blue Tourmaline spoke again. "Well, they have the right to know. Gems, the Diamonds plan to expand their authority by one. So, know, this is an extremely important assignment that shall not be flawed in any way. We trust that you will keep this project secret for the time being.

"If you fail to meet these expectations, you will be punished. Vigorously."

 **A/N: So. That's the next chapter. I've gotten very low traffic recently and I hope this picks up soon. I'd hate to be writing this for no one. R & R please! It means the world when I receive one!**


End file.
